Beauty and the Death Eater
by LewgheeBelle
Summary: Summary: After and unexpected turn of events Hermione finds herself prisoner in the home of a former Death Eater. But the feelings she experiences are more akin to lover than prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no Ronald" She sighed. "I will not see you this or any other Friday night. At least not in a romantic setting."

The first time he asked her on a date had been over a year ago, shortly after the final battle. Ever since he had been badgering her constantly. She should have known better than to think a nice Tuesday lunch at their favorite pub would go by without another offer for romance beyond her wildest dreams. As if.

"Give me two good reasons why we shouldn't"

"One, I have no romantic interest in you. Two, I have other plans."

"The first one is up for debate and you made the second one up. You have always been a lousy liar."

The problem with having an argument with Ron is that he knows her far too well.

"Fine, but the fact that I do not have romantic interest in you is not up for debate."

"We kissed! Now we are supposed to move on and live happily ever after! That's how it works; the hero always gets the girl. Harry has Ginny and I get you."

Again she sighed; there were only so many responses to Ron and his delusional theories.

"I kissed you in the heat of battle, I am terribly glad that you helped saved us. Yes, at the time I thought I was interested in you. But we could clearly never be together, we fight far too much. Besides what if I want more than happily ever after? **I want more than this provincial life**"

Hermione watched in awe at the four different colors his face turned as he wrapped his head around her comment. It was quite comical.

"What more is there than happily ever after, we deserve happily ever after. We fought the battle, we beat the villain. Now we get to sit back and have our happily ever after."

There really should be a punishment for using the same phrase so many times in a singular statement.

"Ron, please."

"Okay, not this week. But don't think I'm done trying." He smiled and stroked her hand.

"Ron" she said tersely pulling her hand away.

"Fine, fine, let's just finish our lunch"

"You should have known better than to come here Mr. Potter"

Harry forced himself to remain stoic, no matter the history they had Harry refused to give in to the fear he experienced as a child.

"I am fulfilling my duty as an Auror."

"Invading the privacy of members of the wizarding community?"

"Listen. No matter how much you would like to pretend otherwise you were a Death Eater. Spending all of your time locked up here has not helped your case any. You are considered a suspicious person, and will be for the rest of your life."

"I have my reasons"

"Believe me I know the public scrutiny that comes with being a popular figure…"

"_Crucio!_" Harry was reduced to the floor, his body writhing in pain. "You dare compare my situation to yours Potter?"

"No… No." Harry stammered as the man released the curse.

"I do not think you have quite learned your lesson. I suppose you will simply have to stay here until you do. Kippy!"

In a soft pop appeared a small house elf draped in what appeared to be old bed clothes from a muggle toddler's room with tiny ships and stars all over them. "Yes master?"

"Take Mr. Potter to the _carcer. _ I cannot bring myself to look at him any longer."

"Yes master" She took hold of Harry's arm and disapparated.

The man left alone in the room sat down and began contemplating what he would do with the great Harry Potter. Surely the Aurors would come looking for him, but there were plenty of wards in place for that. Harry had only managed entrance by setting off the alarm, the master of the house found it too hard to resist playing with The- Boy- Who-Lived. Potter needed to pay for the pain he caused, and oh, how he would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood up from the fireplace dusting the soot from her clothes that was fourth time she had attempted to contact Harry that day. It was not like him to be unavailable to her, he knew how she worried. After the war had ended he had started sinking into a deep depression. Everywhere he went he was followed by reporters and screaming girls. No matter where he went he couldn't get away from the infamy that was left by the late dark lord.

Shortly after the war Ginny had disappeared to America with Dean Thomas, after trying (well, attempting to try) to make things work with Harry.

Being the worry wart she is Hermione would check in on Harry at least twice a day. Ron was also put on check on Harry duty once a day. They each had one-on-one nights with him once a week, as well as Trio Thursdays in which they would go over to Harry's flat and order in various forms of muggle fried food and watch bad movies.

She waited another twenty minutes before trying again.

"Harry? Where are you?" nothing but the pitch black study of 12 Grimmauld Place. Even if he had been detained at work Harry should have been home hours ago, something had to be wrong.

This time she floo'd straight to the Burrow.

"Hermio…" She didn't let Mrs. Weasley finish as she ran up the stairs to Ron's room.

"Bloody Hell woman! Don't you know knock like a normal person?" Ron sat up in bed, simultaneously shoving a questionable looking magazine under his pillow.

"Have you talked to Harry today?"

"Yeah, he was here for breakfast. Said he was going on another Death Eater check up but wouldn't say where, you know how he is with those, not even the Kingsley knows who he is looking in on. All about the anonymity, he is"

Hermione sighed, that bit of information certainly didn't ease her nerves. Harry had taken it upon himself to make a list of all the known Death Eaters and document their progress after the fall of Voldemort. The problem was however, that he understood what it was like to be a public figure and insisted everything be done completely anonymously.

"Well, he still isn't home yet. I'm worried Ron" Her voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ron stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Even though she didn't return his romantic feelings, she was still his best friend and he hated to see her upset.

"We will give him until morning, if neither one of us has heard, we will go looking."

Harry woke with a start. Everything was dark and he had the eerie feeling he was being watched. The room he was in was slightly bigger than his cupboard under the stairs, and as his eyes adjusted he noticed the only break in the stone wall was for a metal door that could only be opened from the outside. The room only had one furnishing, a crude chamber pot in the corner. Harry leaned over to see if it had been used and inside of it was a small loaf of bread. He picked it up inspecting it for mold, or potions. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he took a tentative bite before eating the majority of the loaf, only stopping himself after realizing this may be the last meal given to him for a while.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a key in the door. Quickly he hid the bread in the chamber pot before sitting up in the opposite corner.

"Ah Mr. Potter" Came the smooth and perfect voice of Harry's captor "I am glad to see you are awake. And I do so hope you are enjoying your new home. I have brought you your dinner. And know that there will be severe consequences for not finishing it." His smile was perfection.

Harry merely nodded, he knew better than to fight back before he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

The man pivoted and walked out of the room. "Oh there is one thing I forgot… _Sectumsempra!"_


End file.
